Cursed: Beginning of a Blessing
by WolfWriter123
Summary: Jade Mountain has been peaceful for many years. Little has gone wrong. That is, until seven powerful dragons wind up together, living lives of mystery. But everything is wrong. There was no moonlight, no weaker twin, no royal bloodline, no blood colored eggs, and since when did IceWings, RainWings and SandWings suddenly have overdoses on power? - I don't own WoF - Cursed B1 (BoaB)
1. Jade Mountain

**Jade Winglet**

IceWing: Caribou

MudWing: Bog

NightWing: Sightseer

RainWing: Anaconda

SandWing: Palm

SeaWing: Siren

SkyWing: Gale

 **Gold Winglet**

IceWing: Reflection

MudWing: Otter

NightWing: Tailwhip

RainWing: Capybara

SandWing: Sobek

SeaWing: Jet

SkyWing: Dash

 **Silver Winglet**

IceWing: Borealis

MudWing: Bracken

NightWing: Pathfinder

RainWing: Lyre

SandWing: Mesquite

SeaWing: Selkie

SkyWing: Alp

 **Copper Winglet**

IceWing: Shard

MudWing: Candaba

NightWing: Thoughtwalker

RainWing: Hibiscus

SandWing: Jackal

SeaWing: Amethyst

SkyWing: Flicker

 **Quartz Winglet**

IceWing: Permafrost

MudWing: Leapfrog

NightWing: Bravery

RainWing: Cockateil

SandWing: Cairo

SeaWing: Seashell

SkyWing: Nimbus

 **Queens**

IceWings: Queen Iceberg

MudWings: Queen Fern

NightWings: Queen Stunning

RainWings: Queen Stunning

SandWings: Queen Bash

SeaWings: Queen Guppy

SkyWings: Queen Twister

 **School Workers**

NightWings: Strongtalons, Thrillseeker

RainWing: Bumblebee

SkyWing: Falcon

SeaWings: Stream, Pebble

MudWings: Catfish, Lilypad

SandWing: Cactus

* * *

 **PROPHECY**

 _"When mud and sand fight,_

 _Seven dragonets will take flight,_

 _With the power from the sea,_

 _If only they'd believe me._

 _Look to the smallest sky egg for Fire,_

 _He'll grant your biggest desire,_

 _And where only the night goes,_

 _You'll find the Shadow who knows,_

 _To seek the Sea,_

 _Find her where the royals won't be,_

 _Away from lurking threats,_

 _The one without Blood will be the best,_

 _You must find Sand before she finds you,_

 _Or else she'll go insane and be two,_

 _And you mustn't forget her who will Freeze,_

 _For she's waiting below the breeze,_

 _Please locate Venom before she kills us all,_

 _With those immune scales she will maul._

 _From a queen of mud,_

 _Terror is true with fresh blood,_

 _But perhaps she isn't the enemy,_

 _When those of sand and rain break the economy."_

 **Part One: Exit The Truth**

 **Part Two: Into The Lair's Den**

 **Part Three: Fallen Flowers**


	2. Prologue

**Cursed**

 **View Point: Cattail**

 **Prologue**

Cattail viewed herself in the mirror. She was a well-fed MudWing with dark brown scales and tan underscales and amber eyes. Red ruby jewels hung from her horns and neck. Three gold rings with light blue stones where decorated on her right claws. Despite her beauty and richness, she was small. Small and weak. A pitiful being. Cattail swayed a few round stones in her talons around. Her eyes where narrowed, calculating.

Her sister had everything. Everything! She had everyone bowing at her talons, she could call an army to her side without question. Everyone loved her! Her brothers adored her and her other sister was in awe of her. She was queen. Queen of the MudWings.

Cattail flicked her tail against the ground. She had requested it be flat and solid instead of muddy moons ago but only now had they changed it. Cattail turned around, throwing the stones to the ground and having the satisfaction of seeing on of them crack as the other two rolled towards three other rocks.

It was a promise, an omen, to Cattail. One sister would die while the other two took power beside their brothers. As Cattail exited the room she failed to notice one had a crack.

Cattail roamed the halls for a moment before steering left and coming to a set of large doors and two guards. They bowed to her, though it seemed forced and unwanted to Cattail.

"Open the doors, please," Cattail hissed politely. She hated having to say please, but she had to act properly. The guards hurriedly opened the doors and Cattail smiled as she gracefully walked into the doors.

"I think we should try to make peace. We have no need to fight," Cattail's sister and the queen, Fern, stated matter-of-factly to her siblings and advisers. She was the biggest of the siblings, the bigwings. She bore gems, though not as much as Cattail.

One of her brothers nodded. "Agreed." He was almost as big as Fern. His name was Needle.

A small female, smaller than Cattail, looked at Cattail as she entered. She smiled and nodded to the empty space beside her. Cattail padded over and quietly sat down. Fern sat in a throne while her siblings sat around her in a circle.

" _I_ think we should attack. Just a warning. The filthy SandWings should not be allowed to walk all over us!" Cattail growled, thumping her tail against the muddy ground. She'd have to clean her scales and talons later because of this senseless mud!

Amber, the smallest royal sibling, came to Cattail's defense immediately. "I agree completely with Cattail! Why should we bow down to SandWings who only wish to harm us?"

Cattail smiled. Amber always sided with her, no matter the reason.

Needle and the other two, Beige and Brick, frowned. Beige flicked his tail, turning the attention to himself. "Queen Fern makes a better point. Why have so many MudWings die pointlessly? We must think about the citizens!"

"Well, if Fern told you to rip off your claws, would you?" Cattail never said "Queen Fern" once in her life. She refused to, and the others always frowned upon it.

Brick opened his mouth to answer, but Amber beat him to it. "No! Of course you wouldn't! That'd be stupid!"

"Can we get back on track, please?" Fern asked politely. Cattail scowled. She was always pretending to be nice and caring. Three moons, it was annoying! And she always wanted things to "stay on track". If you reported a murder and she was talking about the weather, she'd snap at you.

"We should give them some kind of present," Brick suggested. "A marshland animal perhaps? What do those sand dragons like anyhow?"

"War," Cattail hissed quietly, though no one seemed to hear her. Cattail narrowed her eyes at Fern. She gazed seriously at her brothers, taking in their information, but only because they agreed with her. Fern didn't care about Cattail and Amber's opinions unless they where Fern's own opinions. Cattail got up grumpily and strutted over to the doors. Amber scrambled after her. Amber opened the doors silently for Cattail and the two sisters walked out. The guards gave them curious looks but didn't question them. Cattail heard the lock of the door as she walked away.

"Where are we going?" Amber whispered, as if this was some secret mission.

"To wash off this nasty mud," Cattail responded dryly. "Fern won't listen to us."

Amber nodded and followed her sister quietly. Some may question why Amber trusted Cattail instead of her bigwings, while others knew the story. When they where still young, Cattail had saved Amber from drowning in mud, as ironic as that may be. Amber had been gone for more than an hour, but Fern had not told her sibs to go look for her. Amber had been grateful and would follow Cattail to the end of time. As they got older, Cattail repeatedly saved Amber from silly things like vicious crocodiles and mudslides.

Cattail turned a corner, admiring the craftsmanship of the walls. After awhile, Cattail got tired of walking in the endless halls and just flew out a window. Amber squeaked, surprised, but followed her sister. Cattail landed on the oh-so muddy ground, curling her talons. She shook of the mud and unhappily groaned as she tediously got dirty again. The mud squelched awkwardly beneath her talons.

When Cattail came to a river, she happily ran over and jumped in, her jewels swaying in the current. Amber got in shakily beside her.

At first, everything seemed fine, until there was a ripple in the water, quickly followed by a faint seaweed green light. Cattail immediately stopped pouring water over her head with her talons to stare at the glowing spot. Amber bumped into her from where she was wadding in a circle.

There was a splash and a flash of bubbles as a dark morning sky blue scaled SeaWing rose from the water.

Amber squeaked and Cattail bared her teeth. "What is a SeaWing doing on Mud Kingdom territory? Spying?" _'What SeaWing is stupid enough to just pop up in front of the two most powerful dragons?'_

The male sea dragon _tsk_ ed and shook of some drops of water casually. "Hello and greetings, Princesses." He looked up from his (terrible) bow. "Especially you, Princess Cattail." He tilted his head, a smirk laced on his lips. "Though, I think Queen Cattail suits you more, wouldn't you agree?"


	3. Part One, Chapter One

**Part One: Exit The Truth**

 **View Point: Hibiscus**

 **Chapter One**

A glossy-scaled, slim female five-year-old RainWing dragonet the color of bright rainforest flowers and feathers from a pretty parrot waltzed around the halls of Jade Mountain, greeting each dragon their as if they were the best thing to ever happen to her.

Which they _where_. To Hibiscus at least.

Hibiscus greeted a final dragon, a large, blank-eyed, expressionless, twitchy tailed female SandWing, who Hibiscus guessed was seven-ish. Maybe eight. Then again, Hibiscus had thought the SandWinf was blind, but she wasn't, so maybe her judgement wasn't the best.

Hibiscus trotted into the prey center happily. She almost ran into a small dragonet who was dashing around. Bog the MudWing, if Hibiscus remembered correctly. Which she did. Because she's awesome. Bog had come in around the same time as Hibiscus so they had talked to Stream the SeaWing, the school's organizer and planner, together. She told them their caves, gave them a scroll of something she forgot (of which she lost), repeated the basic rules and a "Have fun!" before shoving them off for the next dragons.

Hibiscus smiled at the young MudWing and trotted off, dodging scampering dragons, to the food table. It was littered with newly caught fish, old goats, a few rabbits and birds on one side. The other side (which did not have a clear line of where it started and ended. Dead rabbit blood coated a few flowers) consisted of exotic fruits, juicy berries, a few vegetables and edible flowers. Hibiscus went through her options slowly, not that she would eat meat by choice, and picked a few tiny mangoes. Mangoes and bananas where her favorite fruits. A nice NightWing by the name of Eclipse had gotten her addicted to mangoes.

Hibiscus turned around with the mangoes squished between her left talon. She calmly walked to a shaded corner where another RainWing was. The plump RainWing's name was Lyre. She was Hibiscus's sister. Or at least Hibiscus thought so. The venom test said they were related, but how (as in sister or half-sister or cousin), they were unsure. They acted nothing alike. Lyre was fat, uncaring and one-minded while Hibiscus was skinny, patient and kind.

Hibiscus placed her mangoes down next to Lyre with a nod, who just ignored her. Hibiscus plopped down next to her, sprawling out like she would in the sun. Hibiscus played with a mango while she thought of Jade Mountain Academy.

It was her first day, and only the first hour, but already it was bustling with activities. Teachers cleaning rooms and ordering rowdy dragonets around like cattle, nervous dragons trying to fit in while others scowled at everything like it was the end of the world, families saying goodbye and everyone trying to find where they had to go. It was noisy, tedious and the opposite of orderly. And Hibiscus _loved_ it.

One of Hibiscus's precious mangoes rolled away and Hibiscus reached out a talon to stop it, but the mango was determined to get away. It dodged her claws like a slippery fish. Hibiscus huffed halfheartedly and pulled herself up. She lazily jumped of her slightly elevated smooth rock platform and watched with amusement as the mango rolled farther away. She followed its adventure until it slowed down and stopped, to which then she plucked it up. She turned around. She hadn't followed it far, just to the one of the prey center's cave entrances. She happily threw the mango into her mouth.

Or she would of, had a night black dragon not crashed into her. Hibiscus recoiled, stumbling and hopping on three talons backwards. Her mango dropped to the ground, safe from the jaws of death once again. Hibiscus fell onto her hindquarters, curling her tail and rubbing her oh-so-hurt snout gingerly. She opened her eyes to stare at the dragon she either walked into or had been shoved by.

It was a he, and he was a big NightWing. Not as big as the large SandWing from before Hibiscus entered the prey center, though bigger than small Hibiscus. He was five or six years old. He had jet black scales with silver and white dots. His underwings where dark purple-blue with some pale green on the edges and speckles of white like stars. His underbelly was silver-ish off-white with speckles of ebony black littered over the white. Strange, but not too much. He had silver teardrops by his eyes, the same color as the moon. His eyes were black and dark dark blue.

The first thing Hibiscus thought was ' _He's adorable!_ '. Her second was ' _I would not like to get in a fight with him_.' Which was not good since she may or may not ran into him. He was rippling with muscles and he had broad, powerful shoulders. His tail was thick and could probably knock the air out of her lungs but also thin enough to trip her. His claws where sharp as well as his fangs.

He looked at her with a curious, but worried, expression.

...

"WELL," Hibiscus shuffled. "This is awkward... So...?" The night dragon snapped out of his thoughts with a jerk of his head.

"Oh, um, I'm..." He ducked his head sheepishly. "Thoughtwalker." Hibiscus inwardly shivered. Thoughtwalker was such a mysterious name! Hibiscus imagined him walking on words and letters.

"I'm Hibiscus!" She squealed, her scales turning a rose pink and gold with splashes of blue here and there. She threw out her wings happily. Thoughtwalker flinched from the sudden bright colors. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked grabbing his talons with her own and pulling him towards her. He flinched once again and looked down at here scales to see they where the brightest pink they could be. Hibiscus gave him a kinda sheepish smile and turned her scales to a pale purple with neon yellow dotted here and there. "Better?"

He slipped his talons away from hers and gave a weak smile. "Better." Hibiscus was disappointed that their talons weren't touching anymore but shrugged it off.

"WEEEELLLL," Hibiscus stated enthusiastically, her colors brightening up. "Since I lost one of my mangoes and Lyre probably ate my other ones by now, grr, I'm going back to the prey table!" ' _Please stay with me, please stay with me, you're so cute, I hope where in the same Winglet, please, please, please_.'

"Um," Thoughtwalker said and glanced around nervously. "Okay?"

Hibiscus turned around and frowned at how much more dragons there were at the prey table now. ' _Ugh, and they all have no respect for RainWings either, three moons._ ' She always tried to keep a positive outlook but some dragons just made it so hard.

"Hey." Hibiscus whipped around to see Thoughtwalker calling her. "I can get us something to eat. Go sit down over with- was her name Lyre?" Hibiscus turned many shades of pink with pale blue decorating her claws tips and nostrils. He said _us!_

"Sure, okay!" She squeaked out before dashing off towards Lyre. She plopped down beside her maybe-sister, who had in fact eaten her mangoes, and took a deep breathe.

"Oh my gosh, Lyre, guess what! I just met this really cute NightWing and he was like so tough and big and stuff but he acted so nervous and sheepishly, not exactly shy though, I mean, someone as handsome as him would never need to be, and, oh, right now he's getting some food for us! And by us I mean me and him, but I don't know, maybe he's getting some for you. He's a great listener because he remembered your name even though I only said it once!" Hibiscus breathed rapidly as Lyre blinked at her, blue and yellow slowly creeping up her minty green scales.

"Oh," Lyre said simply, but it was all she had to say. Hibiscus smiled.

"Do you think he likes me?" Hibiscus asked, gazing out into the crowd.

"..." Lyre looked at her fruit, a spiky orange. "I dunno."

"Ack, I hope he does! Oooooohh, or what if he doesn't but someone else likes him? Drama!" Hibiscus sighed and folded her wings around herself.

Lyre snorted. "Drama is pointless. And stupid. Very stupid."

Hibiscus wacked the rain dragon with a wing. "Shut up ya big chimpanzee. Drama's fun!"

At that moment, Thoughtwalker walked over with two bananas and a pineapple in his talon. He jumped up onto the thin rock ledge and placed them down calmly, though twitchy. "Here." He glanced at Lyre as if unsure what to think of her. Hibiscus looked at the fruit options before smiling, turning blue and yellow with some small speckles of white on her tail and wings.

"Wow! Why did you get fruit? I thought NightWings liked meat, meat, meat?" Hibiscus tilted her head innocently, unconsciously wondering if she was putting the right amount of tilt in her head to convey maximum cuteness.

Thoughtwalker shyly looked at the ground, making figures in the ground with his claws. "I'm a vegetarian. Or at least, I'm trying to be. It's- it's very hard."

"Oh, cool! Never thought a NightWing would be a vegetarian, though," Hibiscus stated bluntly. She snatched a banana and peeled it off. "So, how do you like school so far?" Hibiscus stated intently at him, waiting patiently for his answer.

"I guess... It's been okay. There's a lot more dragons than I thought... It's... kinda scary to be honest," Thoughtwalker mumbled out, rolling the pineapple between his talons. Lyre grabbed the banana and silently ate it.

' _He's scared? He doesn't look like the type to be scared_ ,' Hibiscus thought with a tilt of her wings. "Well, I'm peachy!" She turned the color of a peach to prove her point. "So far it's been great! So many dragons to greet and be friends with! Besides Lyre and the other RainWings, your my first friend here! Well, maybe Bog counts. I don't know though."

Hibiscus plopped the banana in her mouth and stretched. She chewed for a moment before swallowing. "What Winglet are you in?"

"Copper Winglet," Thoughtwalker stated, shuffling on his talons, as if preparing for an attack.

"OOOOOO ME TOO!" Hibiscus shouted excitedly, pink all over with yellow outlining her. A few dragons looked at the RainWing before dismissing it as a "normal RainWing thing".

"Yay," Lyre said unenthusiastically with a roll of her eyes. Thoughtwalker smiled kindly at her, making a stab of jealousy go through Hibiscus and turning her a shade of emerald. Thoughtwalker flinched at the once again bright colors.

"SO," Hibiscus stated, ruffling her wings and turning them orange. "Want to explore?"

Thoughtwalker looked at his pineapple and Hibiscus briefly wondered if he still wanted to eat it. Thoughtwalker hesitated, before saying "Alright." Hibiscus brightened. He cringed and Hibiscus turned her scales into a dark-colored rainbow for his sake.

"Hey Lyre, do you want to come?" Hibiscus knew the answer but just didn't want to seem like a bad friend/sister. Lyre shook her head rapidly.

"No way," she hissed. "With _you_?" Hibiscus smiled and leaped off the rock ledge. Thoughtwalker followed her slowly.

"What do you want to do? Visit the library? Find our caves? Find our new friends? That's our Winglet by the way." Hibiscus looked around. "Maybe the music cave? I bet this will be a shocker, I don't like music very much. I know right? RainWings are, like, _supposed_ to, but it's just way too loud and obnoxious or way too quiet and boring."

Thoughtwalker gave a weak chuckle and Hibiscus had to force her scales to stay as a pleasant rainbow. "Well, maybe find our caves? I already know where mine is, though."

"Sure!" Hibiscus started off in the general direction she thought her cave was at. "I find it weird they separate the males and females, don't you? I mean what are we gonna do anyway? Oh, you said you already found your cave? What about our Winglet?" Hibiscus tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

"No," Thoughtwalker mumbled, looking thoughtful. "There was only two beds too."

"Does that mean most of our Winglet are females? Sweet!" Hibiscus gave a flap of her wings as they exited the prey center and turned a corner.

"What are the directions?" Thoughtwalker asked and for a moment Hibiscus was confused. Purple crawled up her scales. "The directions to your cave?" He clarified kindly.

"Oh!" Hibiscus gave a sheepish smile. "I don't remember. I was distracted by greeting dragons after me." The NightWing sighed with a smile.

The two wandered and chattered as they passed a few caves.

"Hey! Look!" Hibiscus suddenly stopped and Thoughtwalker crashed into her. She was pointing at some words carved into the stone above a cave entrance. "It says 'Copper Winglet'!"

Thoughtwalker blinked at her. "You can read?"

"Ugh, yes!" Hibiscus rolled her eyes. "Why does every dragon believe all RainWings can't read?" She charged into the cave. It was neatly built, with shelves filled with all kinds of scrolls, three beds were at the way back. One was caved in with sand. Thin moss outlined it. The one next to it was smooth with a thin, white blanket on it. Smooth pebbles and stone where placed here and there. Around the rock bed was a ring of water, about the size of a talon. On the far side of the back of the cave was a hammock built out of sturdy twigs littered with good-smelling flowers and large leaves. A few lines of white and red flowers decorated the top of the cave, circling it like the flower crown Queen Stunning wore. A small, pale light blue SeaWing with minty green stripes sat in the middle of the cave, holding a scroll with golden handles. She had a necklace of small red rubies hanging around her neck. She turned her head to look at them and blinked. She glanced at her scroll and put it back in the shelf closest to her. She looked... guilty.

She shuffled awkwardly. "Um... Hi?" She looked at her talons, turning to face them.

"Hi, hi, hi!" Hibiscus smiled brightly, letting pink and yellow and blue shine on her scales. "I'm Hibiscus! This is Thoughtwalker!" She jerked her head towards the black and off-white dragon. The sea dragon blinked, again, at Thoughtwalker.

"Is-is he supposed to be here?" She mumbled indecisively.

"Oh no, I just brought him here. Say, if we only have three beds and the male side only has two, what happened to our other two clawmates?" Hibiscus strutted around the cave, poking at everything. She threw a questioning look at the SeaWing.

"Oh, I don't know... I thought they'd be on the males side." The SeaWing lit up a few glow-in-the-dark scales on her snout and tail before quickly turning them off. "I'm Amethyst, by the way."

"Well, hi again, Amethyst." Hibiscus walked in a circle before plopping down in her hammock, back talons and tail hanging off lazily.

"So, um, how are you?" Amethyst smiled kindly at Thoughtwalker, starting polite conversation. She awkwardly messed with her ruby necklace. Thoughtwalker gave her a small smile, but something in his eyes seemed distant and distracted.

"I'm fine," Thoughtwalker replied.

"As am I!" Hibiscus piped up, her tail becoming a sharp gold, patched with lavender and her nose turned a dark violet. The rest of her body stayed a warm dark blue. The three dragons chatted on, although Hibiscus carried most of the conversation.


End file.
